


盖棺了结

by frona



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 很傻的BBKAZ杀恶魔的故事





	盖棺了结

轰鸣——数台机车的引擎声激荡在路上。夜晚九点半，城外，刚经大雨洗礼的公路，风像水流一样迎面涌来。伴着滋滋电流声，主播在电台里抑扬顿挫地播报本地天气。多么清爽的夜晚！女士们先生们，大雨冲走了令人坐立难安的燥热……爆裂声擦过，是被狂风吹到公路上的树枝。好一场暴雨。

车灯掠过道路两旁湿亮的树干，灌木丛繁乱地往前，指向抵达目的地前的最后一间加油站。近了。冷冷清清。骑士们纷纷驶入，停下。轰鸣声一止，周围就静得难以习惯，米勒松开环着斯内克的手，从车上下来。连衣物的窸窣声都如此响亮，走向便利店的途中，脚步声咯噔咯噔地敲打着米勒的耳畔，他急需一罐汽水，冰镇的，多气泡，嘶——地在舌头上爆裂开。

想想就口干舌燥，他加快脚步，走到店门前，用力推开沉重的玻璃门。收银台后没人。米勒把太阳镜推到头顶，视线扫过一列列死气沉沉的货架，冷柜运作着，店内有种持续的，微弱的蜂鸣，考虑到这里离学校的距离，不安的预感隐隐浮现。布料飒飒的摩擦声，混在低鸣和身后不远处骑士们模糊的交谈声里。在角落。米勒往那方向探了探，却什么也没看见。

他从上衣口袋里掏出小刀。有冲水声隔墙传来，米勒绕到那角落的瞬间，店门也给人从外头推开了。是斯内克。角落里没人。他们的视线交汇了片刻，斯内克困惑地看着他。这很复杂，米勒想。他不指望出发前短短几分钟的讲解能令斯内克信服。这很复杂，但是——

从角落里传来一下沉闷的敲击声，他们不约而同看去。最后一列摆放杂乱的货架旁，有扇虚掩着的门。“卡兹，”斯内克轻声叫米勒。米勒没回头，轻手轻脚地走向那扇门，身后响起斯内克接近的脚步声，和他一样小心翼翼。

门吱呀作响着被推开。空气好浊重，像是酒精，濒临腐烂的水果，还有汽油混合的气味。米勒忍着恶心，踏进房间，咯哒一声，电灯亮了。只是间普通的休息室，很脏乱，但没有他想象中的那类异常。尸体，血，可疑的肉块，之类的。“卡兹，”斯内克又叫他，“可能某人只是偷懒了，我们走吧，把钱留在门口。”

米勒点点头，转过身。帕兹在恶作剧，一定是的，学校里什么也没发生。但愿如此。

一只手从门后伸出，猛地抓住了米勒的头发。

  
***  


在室外，夜空下，聚在加油机附近，被簌簌风声和虫鸣环绕，专注于和同伴议论他们老大和他那位密友，骑士们实在很难留意到便利店深处发生了什么，连惨叫声都湮灭在琐碎的抱怨里。刺耳，尖利的惨叫，还有在慌乱戳刺中淌到米勒脸上的血。紧抓着米勒头发的手松开了，他挣扎着跑到斯内克身旁，鼻腔里尽是发锈的血腥味。

寂静。屋内，灯泡晃动着，来回交错的光暗如梦似幻。地板上有几滴血，刚才的攻击者却又不见了踪影。“卡兹，”依旧是斯内克，愣愣地盯着米勒，手里拿着随身携带的电击枪，“你……他……”

有个白影，倏地从门后冲了出来。事情发生在刹那，门在自己面前轰然关上的一刻，米勒才回过神来。撞击声几乎响起在同一瞬间，轰——砰——有重物落地。“约翰！”米勒抓住门把，用力往外拽。门纹丝不动，另一头传来斯内克模糊不清的叫喊声，间或夹杂着某种粗粝，怪异的说话声。米勒放弃了拉拽，后退一步，用力踢向门锁。有灰尘纷飞而下，震颤的门缝间，渗漏出细微的电流声。

他几乎把门锁踢了个稀巴烂，冲进去的前一秒，屋内也静了下来，只剩斯内克的喘气声，慌乱而沉重。有个穿白衬衫的陌生男人躺在床上，身体因电击不时抽动。他有着一双怪异的眼睛，污浊不堪，遍布黄纹。“老天，卡兹，”斯内克的声音微微发颤，“你说的都是真的。”

当然是真的，加尔维兹！那人渣！“我想我们不得不……”米勒咬咬嘴唇，握小刀的手开始出汗，“杀了他。”

***

小刀不算锋利，捅进喉咙的第一下就遇到了极大阻力，米勒费劲地拧了拧，用力抽出，一小股血流顿时泉水般地涌了出来，米勒挺起身，瞪大双眼看着。那人开始抽搐，喉咙像是漏了气，嘶嘶作响，紧接着，随着一声残破的咳嗽，那血洞猛地往外冒泡。“哈！”那人大睁着浑浊的眼睛，呛出一声笑，“金发婊——”

米勒扑了上去，紧紧握住小刀，往恶魔的喉咙上捅。一下，两下，咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜。又有温血溅到了脸上，他的脑中一片空白。有一会儿，身下的躯体剧烈挣扎起来，还伴随着断断续续的笑声，但只持续了片刻，就瘫软了下去。死了。米勒松开持刀的手，在衬衫还算干净的一角擦了擦，他止不住颤抖，但是……“卡兹，”斯内克的声音响起在耳边，“太迷人了，但我想我最好给你找把新武器。”

纷乱的脚步声接踵而至，米勒抹了一把沾血的脸，抬头看向门口。骑士们挤在门边，都满脸震惊。米勒站起来，从头上取下太阳镜。该死的，连镜片上也溅了血，都凝固了，米勒折叠起它，放进上衣口袋。“我说过的，各位，”完事后，他望向骑士们，尽力保持镇定，“这不是郊游。”

“老、老大！？”

“这不是郊游，”斯内克重复。

***

厨用切骨电锯，米勒怀疑它撑不了多久，但斯内克（笑着从货架上取下它）坚持要他带上，除此之外，便利店里难寻像样的武器。还有，汽水，冰镇，多气泡，米勒终于冷静了些。车队重新上路，剩下的路途里，狂风肆虐。女士们先生们，真是个该死的清爽夜晚！凉风里都带着血腥味！你想尝尝吗？像个战士那样燃烧你的汽油吧！

音乐学院近在眼前。

***

第一个目标是保安。那留着滑稽山羊胡，高个却瘦弱，平日里总是昏昏欲睡的懒散男人握着把螺丝刀，像壁虎那样四肢着地，攀在警卫室顶上，在骑士们此起彼伏的尖叫声中以滑行的姿态猛地俯冲下来，又迅速爬行进灌木丛。阴沉夜幕下，他阴惨的笑声在狂风中肆虐，数道手电筒光束混乱地交织，寻觅着那似人非人身影的踪迹。

事情在保安一跃而出，将一个骑士压倒在地后暂告终结，人们立马一拥而上。电击枪，棍棒，拳头，保安在重击中又笑又叫。最后，咯咯嘎嘎的笑声弱了下去，骑士们气喘吁吁地散开，被压倒的人挣扎着从保安身下爬出，往旁边啐了口唾沫。“他闻起来像尸体！”下一秒，本该失去知觉的保安忽又睁开眼睛，咧嘴大笑。骑士高声尖叫，抬起腿，用力踢向他的脑袋。

正是测试厨用切骨锯的好时机。米勒从背后卸下那玩意儿。好轻，塑料握柄，像把该死的玩具。“小心点，卡兹，”斯内克靠在他那辆重机车旁，抽着雪茄，面带笑意地看着米勒。这挨操的野男人就是不肯放过任何一个向他耍酷的机会，米勒愤愤地咬咬牙，按下切骨锯的开关。呲，塑料玩具在他手掌里颤抖着运作起来。

有两三个骑士奋力按着瘦弱的保安，保安弓起背，又挺腰，反反复复，像条被摁在砧板上的鱼。米勒岔开腿，站到他身前，居高临下地俯视。“婊子！”保安的嘴里吐着血沫，“我要撕——”

他的话音淹没在呛血的咕噜声里，摁着他的骑士们都别过脸去，呃、啊、天哪地抱怨。高速运转的锯条撕开保安的喉管，又有血喷溅到米勒的下巴上，妈的，他今晚跟血是撇不清关系了。

死了，第二个受害者，喉咙大开。米勒踉踉跄跄地往旁边走了两步，用外套擦了擦脸。“我的老天，”有骑士在干呕，“我不敢相信，这里不是他妈的舞蹈学校吗！”

“音乐学校，”米勒纠正。有股反胃的欲望在他喉头聚集，他用力咳嗽两下，觉得刚才灌下的甜腻的汽水味和血腥味混杂在了一起。裤袋里有什么东西在震动。是手机。他强忍住呕吐的冲动，点亮手机屏幕。帕兹。

一接通，她的声音就像狂风暴雨一样袭击了过来。“米勒老师！！加尔维兹教授他、他！”尖叫，间或有砸门的声响，“我们在二楼西侧的教——”

仅十几秒，通话戛然而止。米勒愣愣地远望灯火通明的学校大楼，随即回过头，面带求助地看向斯内克。

“卡兹，你沾着血的样子真好看，”斯内克说。

***

正门到大楼的车道成了一场短途竞速的赛道，米勒抱紧斯内克，感受狂风拉拽着他的头发，感受斯内克身上雪茄的气味。有恶魔横到了车道上，血淋淋的脸孔在车灯下惨白可怖。没人停下，头骨碎裂声混在引擎轰鸣里，引起一阵欢呼。“三！”有人数着数，“爽毙了！”

“我觉得他的脑浆溅到了我车上！”

大楼的电力系统照常运作，不幸中的万幸，尽管如此，清清楚楚地看到他的学生血溅大堂，米勒的心情怎么也跟庆幸搭不上边。曾经宽敞漂亮的正厅，如今混乱得像是刚经历天灾。水管泄漏了，地面一片湿滑，污水和血相搅，泛着丝丝橘色。空气臭不可闻，天杀的邪气。但这都远远不及那几具横在污水中的尸体，他的学生们，年轻漂亮，如今都惨死在一个愚蠢的诅咒下，有人甚至差点被撕成了两半，尸体软塌塌地漂在水深处。加尔维兹！！

可没时间留给他哀悼，斯内克抓住他的手，拽着他往楼梯跑。有学生诈尸了，从米勒身后传来血水飞溅声和骑士们乱糟糟的尖叫。一瞬间地，怒火就占了上风。加尔维兹！米勒咬着牙，诅咒那个天操的打开潘多拉魔盒的混蛋。近了。斯内克紧握着他的手。二楼，走廊尽头，那扇虚掩着的门。帕兹！

***

“加尔维！！兹！！！”

早就不堪一击的门板在米勒的怒吼中轰然倒地，漫天飞扬的粉尘之间，狼藉一片的音乐教室笼罩在血色之下。是灯，灯管上尽是血。“帕兹！”从角落里传来一声啜泣。他的学生，恐惧地蜷缩在角落里，甚至不敢抬头。米勒握着厨用切骨锯，手指搭在开关上，慢慢走向那个小女孩。老天，千万别是——

有个影子从天花板上重重砸下，摔在了米勒身上。霎时间天旋地转，后脑勺一阵剧痛，他眼前一黑，险些陷入昏迷。但重量随即消失，米勒眨着眼，视线由暗到明。加尔维兹！他的前上司，大睁着两只污浊的眼睛，脸上挂着受污染者特有的微笑。斯内克勒着他，一条手臂横过他的脖子，另一只手掐着他的右臂。加尔维兹握着一把刀。

“卡兹！”斯内克叫他。米勒费劲地起身，重新握稳骨锯，按下开关。它震颤着运作，米勒举起它，思忖片刻，挥向加尔维兹的右臂。“老天！卡兹！”斯内克喘着粗气，更费力地牵制住恶魔。加尔维兹还在笑，即使骨锯已深入血肉，切进骨头，仿佛越痛苦越愉悦。该直接插进加尔维兹的心脏的，米勒想，但顾不了那么多了。叮咚一声，刀子落了地，骨锯深深地嵌进加尔维兹的右臂，血肉飞溅。加尔维兹尖叫着，终于奋力挣扎起来。斯内克死死抓着他，不让他逃脱。

骨锯剧烈地颤动了一下，两下，然后停止了运作。

没电了。

“看你给我挑的操蛋东西！”米勒扔下骨锯，低头去捡加尔维兹掉落的刀，也就是在那一时刻，加尔维兹挣脱了束缚，米勒只感觉自己被狠狠一踢，慌乱之中握紧了刀柄，转身胡乱戳刺，可加尔维兹已经不在那儿了。下一刻，只听见头顶传来怪异的笑声，加尔维兹在那儿，姿势古怪地攀着天花板。“米勒老师，”他的嗓音粗嘎得像锯木机，“接住我。”

他再次俯冲下来，米勒愣在原地，直至斯内克把他撞到一旁，才回过神来。加尔维兹重重地摔到了斯内克身上，两人顿时扭作一团，米勒站在一旁，慌乱地看着，不知从何下手。帕兹，他突然想到，可她原来所在的角落空空荡荡，女孩不见踪影。外头走廊上有一连串逐渐迫近的脚步声，骑士们来了。

还有保安。

***

留山羊胡的男人敞着鲜血淋漓的喉咙，从窗口跃入。玻璃碎片飞溅，追赶而至的骑士们也鱼贯而入，场面顿时混乱至极。尖笑，叫喊，碰撞声，四面八方。保安在墙上爬，骑士们赶畜似的四处乱跑，加尔维兹和斯内克依然扭打在一起，米勒扑上前，用刀砍加尔维兹的手臂。二人一齐攻击，加尔维兹很快就败了下风，刀又深深地嵌进加尔维兹的伤口里，米勒松了手，转而摁住他的肩膀，斯内克站起来，对准加尔维兹的右臂，用力踩了几下，骨头应声而断，加尔维兹尖叫起来。

“婊子！！！婊子！！！啊啊啊啊！！！”斯内克举起刀，砍向最后连接的那点皮肉。血从断肢处大股大股地溢出，加尔维兹蜷缩起来，疯狂挣扎。米勒冷眼看着，在血染的灯光下，一切血肉飞溅的场面都显得大同小异。

但尖叫很快又变为了冷笑，教授把断肢抱在胸前，似是想站起来，斯内克掏出电击枪，在他背上来了一下。山羊——不，保安，忽地从教室那一头滑来，在米勒和斯内克之间掠过，像是带过一阵冷风。骑士们吵吵嚷嚷地跟上，血腥味和汗味顿时如潮涌来，他们一分神，加尔维兹便拖着断臂，别扭地爬到了一旁。斯内克紧跟其后。米勒环顾四周，视线扫过东倒西歪的桌椅和种种物件，房间那一头，骑士们正将保安团团围住，一个接一个地轮换殴打，最后，他的目光落在角落里一把倒地的电吉他上。甜心！一把无关紧要的练习用琴，够重，他冲到它面前，弯腰拾起，随即走向加尔维兹，高举起吉他，用力砸下。

***

教授的最后一声尖叫消失在皮肉灼烧的焦臭味里。结束了，这场闹剧。斯内克把雪茄从教授死气沉沉的眼睛上挪开，塞回到自己唇间。那头，保安的尸体瘫在地上，不时还抽搐一两下，换来的总是骑士们沉重靴子的亲吻。加尔维兹，已经没声了，米勒扔下吉他，疲惫地往旁边一坐。教授生前是个混蛋，他回忆，但也不该遭受这种对待，尽管是他亲手做的。

“我告诉过你别读那本书的，”他自言自语。

门边响起小声的啜泣，帕兹。米勒偏过头。女孩可怜兮兮地缩在门边，脸上尽是乱七八糟的泪痕，全然被吓坏了。“帕兹，”米勒起身接近她，他最好的学生，有着一副甜美嗓音的小夜莺，他希望这场经历中的连环尖叫没毁了她的嗓子——

“米勒老师，”她颤抖着，声音里尽是恐惧，“你……你……”

“嘘，嘘，没事的，帕兹，我只是……做了我必须做的，”这说服不了她，他知道，看着这些血腥场景，看着自己的老师变成一个嗜血杀手，没人能接受得了这事实。

“你……你……”她磕磕巴巴地，快哭了，“……你是个机车骑士？”

***

“我不该和你约会的，”米勒吸了口雪茄。

他不习惯这味道，或许是血腥味麻痹了他的感官。斯内克微笑着从他手中接过雪茄，顺手抹了一把他下巴上的血迹，米勒反射性地避开，又觉得有些窘迫，揉了揉眼睛，不好意思地看向斯内克。“我是说，如果我今晚选择留在这儿，而不是跑到城里找你，说不定能多救几个学生。”

“不，卡兹，那样你也会死的，而我会很伤心。”

米勒不好意思地挪开视线。休息室里，疲惫不堪的骑士们东倒西歪地瘫坐着，喝着从自动贩卖机里抢劫出来的饮料。“你的童子军们真是厉害啊，约翰，”米勒的嗓子有点沙哑了。

“我告诉过你的，他们很可靠，但你跟镇上那帮老顽固一样，就是不肯相信。”

米勒笑笑，没说话。沉默片刻，斯内克换了个话题，“天亮后怎么办，卡兹，我不认为警察们会……相信什么恶魔附体之类的事。”

“是啊，我惹上大麻烦了，”米勒眯着眼，迷茫地远望学校周围黑黢黢的树林，他毫不怀疑还有其他被污染的人，在这个受咒诅的夜晚厄运缠身，“我想我该带上那本书，到一个远离人迹的地方，把它埋了，然后……”米勒耸耸肩，朝斯内克做了个鬼脸，无声地说着“我不知道。”

“好主意，卡兹，天亮后我们就一起去，现在——”斯内克从身旁的椅子上拿了包垃圾食品，“来吃点多力多滋吧。”

“你跟我一起去？约翰，恕我直言，这只是我们第二次约会，严格来说，我对你而言还只是个陌生人，我……”

“闭嘴，”斯内克说。

米勒拿了一片多力多滋。


End file.
